Forgive Me
by cyberbird7
Summary: Sango has something to tell Miroku, but will he beat her to it?


**Forgive Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Forgive Me_ by Evanescence

Genre: Romance/ Fluff

Rated: T

Type: One-shot

Summary: Sango has something to tell Miroku, but will he beat her to it?

* * *

_**Can you forgive me again?**_

"Sango," the timid monk called into the dark. "Sango are you there?"

The female demon slayer had looked livid when he asked another village woman to bear his child. It was in his nature, he couldn't help it. It was just like breathing to him. He thought he had understood woman, until the day he met Sango. It was true she was very attractive, and he knew that in his travels with Inuyasha she had stolen his heart, but she hated him. Didn't she? She thought he was a mindless lecher, right?

_**  
I don't know what I said**_

"Sango I'm sorry, please come out." He called while walking through the path of trees. Miroku wasn't sure why he ran after her. She looked really angry and he was certain that when he caught up with her that he was going to get hit over the head with her hiraikotsu. It was like Sango's version of "sit".

_**  
But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

Miroku kept walking until he heard the sound of a woman's soft crying. _Could that be Sango? _Miroku wondered. _I don't think I've ever seen her cry about anything, other than Kohaku of course. _Miroku felt a pain of guilt muster in his stomach over making the woman he loved cry.

_**I heard the words come out**_

_He asks everyone. Every single woman we pass, but does he even think to ask me? No, never! _Sango thought bitterly, wiping away her tears. _Maybe I'm just not meant to be loved. I am a demon slayer, and he always goes after the women who can't protect themselves. I'm obviously not the one he's looking for. _Sango bit her lip in attempt to keep the tears from falling. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she couldn't help it, she knew deep in her heart that she loved the monk.

_**  
I felt that I would die**_

_That crooked monk. I wonder if he knows how much he torments me, paying attention to all those lucky village women, at least they can grab his attention. All he ever grabs from me if my butt. _Sango giggled slightly remembering all the times he would sneak up behind her only to be left with a big red handprint. _I swear that monk must be so blind if he can't see how much I care about him. _"You're such an idiot, Miroku." The demon slayer said to herself.

_**  
**_

_**It hurt so much to hurt you**_

Miroku walked until the crying stopped, and in front of him sat Sango. The demon slayer was beside a tree with her hands in her lap and her eyes closed. He could see the traces of the fresh tears that had fallen from her face. "I'm not an idiot." Miroku pouted, replying to her earlier comment.

Sango's eyes shot open. "M-Miroku, what are you doing here?"

_**Then you look at me**_

_Did I really cause her so much pain? _Miroku thought as he looked into the eyes of the beautiful demon slayer. Even though she was no longer frowning, Miroku could still see the pain behind her brown orbs.

_**  
**_

_**You're not shouting anymore**_

Sango just sat there, momentarily in shock. _He followed me here. Why would he do that? _Sango wondered suspiciously. _I thought he was preoccupied with those young village girls. _She thought sardonically.

_**  
**_

_**You're silently broken**. _

Miroku stepped towards her, never breaking eye contact. "Sango," He whispered.

_**I'd give anything now…** _

Sango's eyes widened, she felt her heart pound wildly against her chest, "Yes."

_**  
**_

_**to kill those words for you**_

"Did I…Did I make you cry?" He asked making his way right in front of her.

Sango felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, her voice was hollow and her legs shook as she rose up off the ground.

Miroku took one final step towards her; Sango could feel his warm breath against her face. The monk reached out and stroked her cheek softly wiping away her tears.

_**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."**_

The demon slayer didn't need to reply, the monk could see it in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sango, my love." Sango swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Monk, you say my name so sweetly but…do you really mean it?"

_**  
**_

_**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**_

Miroku took a step closer, closing the distance between them, and limiting Sango's escape. "Do you want me to mean it?" He asked, mentally begging and pleading for the answer to be yes.

_**'Cause you were made for me**_

"I-I don't know," Sango replied her face fully reddened. "I mean you flirt with everything. I don't know if...if I could trust you with…" The demon slayer paused, unable to say those two words. _My heart. _She planned to say that she didn't trust the monk with her heart, but the truth was she already did. The slayer loved him for so long already.

_**  
**_

_**Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me **_

"Sango, what can't you trust me with?" Miroku asked staring deep into her eyes. It felt as if the young monk was peering into her soul, but if he could do that, he would already know how deeply she desired to be with him.

The demon slayer shifter her head, breaking the gaze, she couldn't look into those beautiful violet orbs.

_**I can't live this life** _

_I want to be with him. I don't want to be alone. Why can't I just tell him that?_

_**  
**_

_**Without you by my side**_

"Miroku, I…I…" Sango paused again, her heart ached. She couldn't tell him. It seemed to be such a simple emotion for some, yet she could not express it. The demon slayer had never felt so inexperienced; no one else had ever made her feel the way he had.

_**  
**_

_**I need you to survive**_

"Sango, please, tell me what ails you."

_**So stay with me**_

The demon slayer remained silent. _Miroku, I'm sorry. I don't have the strength to tell you how I feel. _

_**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**_

Instead of walking away and leaving her in her silence, which Sango was certain the monk would do, Miroku pulled her into an embrace.

Sango surprised them both by allowing him to do so. Normally she would have slapped him and his roaming hand away.

The demon slayer leaned into him, felt the warmth of his chest and nestled her head underneath his chin.

_**And you forgive me again** _

"Sango," Miroku whispered into her hair. "I love you."

Sango froze at the moment the words left his mouth, "Truly?"

_**  
**_

_**You're my one true friend**_

"Yes, I do. I didn't have the strength to tell you until today. Forgive me; it has taken me far too long." Miroku said sincerely, gazing at the demon slayer with hopeful eyes.

_**  
**_

_**And I never meant to hurt you**_

Sango pulled away slightly and looked deeply into her beloved's eyes, "I do," she replied leaning in and stealing a kiss from the handsome monk.

* * *

A/N: Nothing really changed. I just had to fix some things, spelling mistakes all that jazz.

Love,

Tiki-chan


End file.
